Hujan terakhir bersamamu
by Manchuniangel 2
Summary: Gadis ini mencengkram erat kepalanya. Di tengah hujan, dia masih harus mengalami perdebatan sengit antara hati dan otaknya. Sarada, begitu gadis ini disapa. Menangis di tengah hujan yang sangat deras memang efektif karena tetesan air matapun takkan terlihat.


Gadis ini mencengkram erat kepalanya. Di tengah hujan, dia masih harus mengalami perdebatan sengit antara hati dan otaknya. Sarada, begitu gadis ini disapa. Menangis di tengah hujan yang sangat deras memang efektif karena tetesan air matapun takkan terlihat.

 **"Hujan terakhir bersamamu"**

 **By:Manchuniangel2**

 **Disclaimer:Masashi** **Kisimoto**

 **Pair:BorusaraBorumirai**

 **Genre:DramaHurt**

 **Warning:Gaje,ooc,NotEyd,dan Amatir**

 **Happy reading**

Sarada berjalan di koridor kelas dengan lesu. Bagaimana tidak, fikirannya benar-benar sedang kacau. Apalagi kalau bukan karna cinta. Tepatnya karna Boruto, si pangeran berkuda putih itu. Sebenarnya Boruto hanyalah pria biasa, hanya saja cinta membuat Boruto terlihat tak biasa di mata Sarada. Mungkin Sarada melihat menggunakan mata hati. Mungkin.

Tak ada yang buruk dari mengenai Boruto. Hanya saja Boruto untuk Sarada. Terlalu baik, terlalu tampan, terlalu pintar.. Nyaris sempurna. Dulu, Sarada tidak suka pada Boruto, bahkan Sarada membencinya. Tapi sekarang? Ia menyukainya. Atau mencintainya. Mungkin.

"Sarada , kamu baik-baik saja?" Suara itu. Suara itu sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Sarada. Dan benar saja, ketika Sarada melihat siapa orang itu. Ternyata Boruto.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sarada. Sungguh dibalik kata baik-baik saja ada kata tidak dalam keadaan baik yang tersembunyi. Perempuan. Bukankah itu salah satu keahliannya untuk menutupi perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya?

Hujan Terakhir Bersamamu*

Seperti biasa, Sarada duduk di samping Mirai. Mirai dulunya adalah gadis yang Boruto sukai. Mirai itu perempuan yang cantik, pintar, dan pandai bergaul, hampir tak ada celah pada dirinya. Tapi itu dulu, sampai Boruto berkata kalau ia menyukai Sarada. Sarada mendengus geli ketika otaknya memutar memori antara Dia, Mirai dan Boruto.

 ** _Flashback:On_**

Waktu itu, hujan sangat lebat. Sarada dan Mirai menunggu hujan itu berhenti. Mirai sibuk mengamati hujan yang deras itu, tetapi Sarada justru menikmatinya. Aroma hujan, Sarada selalu menyukai itu. Rintikan hujan mengalun seperti sebuah musik di telinganya. Sarada menikmati itu sampai dia tahu bahwa Boruto memberikan jaketnya untuk Mirai. Sarada benar-benar cemburu hingga dia lepas kendali.

"Sarada maaf.. Aku nggak mau semua berakhir sampai di sini?"

Sarada sempat bingung dengan isi pesan singkat Boruto. Kata-katanya sedikit sulit untuk dicerna oleh otaknya. Bahkan butuh waktu yang lama untuk memikirkan kata-kata Boruto. Tetapi akhirnya Sarada menjawab

"Apa yang berakhir? Nggak ada yang berakhir. Semuanya akan sama seperti dulu. Maaf, tadi aku memang lagi emosi. Jangan berlebihan menanggapinya. Nothing gonna change Boruto, trust me."

 **Flashback:Of**

Tiba-tiba Sarada tersadar dari lamunannya karena guru sudah memasuki kelas. Lagi-lagi matanya kembali menangkap sosok Boruto. Boruto sibuk dengan perempuan itu. Target baru mungkin. Sarada pura-pura tidak memperdulikannya. Sarada harus fokus. Ini demi mimpinya juga kebahagiaannya.

Jam tambahanpun berakhir. Semua anak-anak sibuk mengobrol sana-sini, membicarakan rencana mereka sepulang jam tambahan. Sarada sedang fokus membereskan buku-bukunya. Memastikan bahwa tak ada satupun barangnya yang tertinggal. Tapi tiba-tiba sosok itu mengusiknya, lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin melihat kamu. Sarada yang fokus benar-benar lain ya."

Sarada mengangkat sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar kata-kata Boruto.

"Eh? Sarada tersenyum?"

Setelah mendengarnya, Sarada segera merubah raut wajahnya. Sarada menyesali senyumannya tadi. Harusnya ia tidak memberikan senyuman berharganya itu kepada Boruto. Si pemberi harapan palsu.

"Sarada, ada yang mau aku bicarakan. Kita keluar sebentar ya"

Sarada segera keluar bersama Boruto sebelum teman-temannya melihat. Ketika Boruto mengajak Sarada untuk mengobrol di tempat teduh, Sarada menolaknya. Sarada beralasan kalau saat ini hanya hujan. Hujan air, dan lagipula Sarada suka hujan.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Sarada.

"Kamu kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kamu menjauhiku. Kamu nggak pernah mengirimiku pesan singkat. Bahkan seperti kamu membenciku. Aku salah apa sama kamu?" jawab Boruto yang kembali bertanya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir"

Berakhir? Maksudmu? Apa yang berakhir?"

"Kita."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sarada meralat kata-katanya

"Maksudku bukan kita. Tapi aku dan kamu Bukankah aku dan kamu tidak akan pernah menjadi kita?"

"Kamu ini bicara apa Sarada. Siapa yang bilang kalau kamu dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kita?"

"Takdir. Takdir memang tak pernah berkata tentang hal itu. Tapi, takdir menunjukkannya."

"Takdir tak pernah menunjukkan itu Sarada" jawab Boruto tegas.

"Tak pernah? Bagaimana dengan kebudayaan kita? Bukankah itu cukup menunjukkan kalau kita tidak bisa bersama? Kamu keras sedangkan aku lembut. Kamu api sedangkan aku air. Kita berbeda, bahkan jika kita bersama maka kita akan menghancurkan satu sama lain."

Hujan semakin deras. Sebanyak air hujan itulah air mata Sarada yang ditahannya. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, Sarada ingin Boruto mengingat senyumnya, bukan tangisnya.

"Kenapa kamu menginginkan ini berakhir? Bukankah terlalu awal untuk mengakhirinya?"

"Kenapa kamu bertanya kepadaku? Kamu yang mengakhirinya. Bukan aku."

"Aku? Aku tak pernah mengatakan ingin mengakhiri semuanya."

"Sekali lagi, mungkin lidahmu terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan bahwa semua ini telah berakhir. Tetapi kamu berhasil menunjukkan. Kamu menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa kamu ingin mengakhirinya."

"Sarada.. Dulu aku kan pernah bilang kalau aku nggak mau —" ucapan Boruto terpotong karna Sarada segera menjawab

"Itu dulu Sekarang, tanda-tandanya sudah jelas bahwa kamu ingin mengakhirinya."

Hening. Boruto tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi. Tak pernah terfikirkan oleh Boruto kalau Sarada akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini. Boruto tak tahu apa yang membuat Sarada berubah seperti ini.

"Lagipula, kamu sekarang sudah punya pacar, kan?" kata Sarada yang sepertinya ingin menyindir Boruto.

"Pasti kamu bingung aku tahu dari mana kalau kamu sudah punya pacar." sambung Sarada sambil memaksakan senyum pada wajahnya.

"Pastinya. Kamu ini jangan-jangan penguntit aku ya." Boruto benar-benar tertawa lepas dengan jawabannya tadi. Bahkan Sarada ikut terkekeh dengan jawaban Boruto.

Tiba-tiba Sarada berhenti tertawa. Dia memperhatikan Boruto yang masih tertawa lepas. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Sarada melihat Boruto tertawa karnanya dan bersamanya. Sarada menatap wajah Boruto lekat-lekat. Ia mencoba mengingat setiap lekuk wajah Boruto. Jika Tuhan tak mengizinkannya untuk memiliki Boruto, maka biarkanlah Sarada memiliki kenangan tentang Boruto. Tetapi Sarada tak ingin mengingat kenangan ini setiap saat. Biarkanlah hujan menyimpan kenangan antara Sarada dan Boruto.

Tanpa sadar Sarada menitihkan setetes air matanya. Dia berbalik membelakangi Boruto. Pundaknya bergetar hebat. Tangisannya benar-benar tak bisa ditahan lagi. Suara tangisnya pecah diantara lebatnya hujan. Boruto segera menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap punggung itu. Punggung gadis yang dulu sempat menjadi tempat pertama saat sedih maupun senang. Boruto tahu betapa rapuhnya gadis ini.

Sarada segera menghapus air matanya. Mengatur suaranya agar tak bergetar saat berbicara dengan Boruto nantinya. Sarada membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kaku saat melihat Boruto. Boruto membalas senyuman Sarada dengan tulus. Sarada tak tahu harus bagaimana atas sesuatu yang telah berakhir. Yang terbesit di benaknya adalah betapa bodohnya dia. Sarada juga tahu bahwa hujan akan membawanya pada kenangan antara dia dan Boruto, tetapi pada saat hujan berhenti kenangan itu sedikit demi sedikit akan menghilang.

Sarada beranjak dari duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Boruto.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Hujannya semakin deras. Dan kamu juga harus pulang." kata Sarada.

"Aku harap setelah hujan ini akan ada pelangi. Pelangi yang menghubungkan aku dengan pasanganku, dan kamu dengan pasanganmu." sambungnya.

Sarada pergi meninggalkan Boruto lebih dahulu. Sarada kini sadar bahwa tak selamanya pangeran baik untuknya. Dan hujan? Terimakasih untuk hujan karena bersedia menjadi pengingat kenangan yang Sarada miliki.

End

gimana fic oneshoot pertama ku?

agak aneh kan! oh ya kenapa aku publish pake akun ini karena akun ku yang satunya nggak bisa login jadi maaf untuk fic Can i have you ngga bisa update untuk sementara.


End file.
